Officer Down
by N20
Summary: Funny moments between Neal and peter!


**Hi everyone ! So this is just funny moments between Neal and Peter. Enjoy ! XD**

**Disclaimers : I do not own anything ! **

"Officer down! I repeat, officer down!" chuckled Neal. Everyone of the White Collar division was laughing at Peter who has crashed to the floor while trying to sit on his chair who appeared to be nowhere in sight. Peter looked at Neal in the eyes and do his two fingers trick over the balcony.

"Caffrey, my office, NOW!"

" Oh my god, I'm gonna die" said Neal half smilling, reajusting his tie. Jones gave him a little paddle on the back. "I'll send you flowers, budd. "

Neal walked in Peter's office showing is usual cocky grin. " Peter, I-"

"You STOLE my chair, you idiot!"

"I didn't stole your chair, but I may allegedly-"

"Next time, steal anything, ANYTHING, and I-"

"And _I know, I know_, I'm going back to jail. Got it!" said Neal lifting his hands in the air.

"Yeah, we'll see. Go back to work now and no more stupid ideas" said Peter. He sighed when Neal leaved his office.

Sometimes, this kid was such a pain in the ass!

N20N20N20N20N20

"There's no way we are playing this game, El!"

"Oh, please! It was Neal's choice." Elizabeth made her best puppy eyes to his husband.

"Why it isn't surprising me? Neal is a conman, of course he wants to play a game where you have to trade valuable paintings. "

"Whether you like it or not, we're playing Masterpiece, hon." Peter sighed and opened the box.

"So we are ready to play" said Neal while coming from the kitchen with a trail of food in his hands and a big goofy smile on his face.

" Oh please, kill me now" muttered Peter under is breath.

…

…

"Hey! You can't have the Monet! It's mine!" said the angry FBI agent.

"Well, I want it and I'm buying it" Neal answered defiantly.

" Why can't you leave it to me? You already have like a thousand paintings!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the two big kids in front of her.

"Yeah, but this one has a sentimental value... Like I may allegedly forged it once. Happy now? Give me the damn painting!"

Peter turned towards his wife. " See! I told you it was a bad idea and a bad influence."

About half an hour later, Elizabeth decided it was time to count how much money each player has in his possession before calling it a night.

" Well I have two and a half millions" squealed El.

"That's a lot of money… but I have four millions ! " said Neal putting his fedora on his head and smilling broadly.

" What ? That can't be true ! I'm short of half a million ! Neal, did you stole it ? " said Peter while counting frenetically his money again and again.

" Hey, I swear I didn't do anything ! " said Neal in defense. Peter narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him.

Elizabeth laugh filled the room. " Hon, Neal's right ! " Peter turned around to see Satchmo chewing on paper money.

Damn it ! Neal corrupted the dog !

N20N20N20N20N20

" Hurry up, Caffrey! We better get going in five!"

"Yeah, well looking this good takes some time you know!"

" I don't care. I'll be in the car waiting" said Peter exasperated.

About fifteen minutes later, Neal was sitting next to The FBI agent in the Taurus. The ex-conman was apparently really happy, he was bouncing in his seat like a five years old.

" What are you so happy about?" finally asked Peter.

" You're taking off my anklet today!" smirked the young consultant.

" Yeah, don't be too happy about that. It's only for the undercover assignment. And you better not be planning something, Neal."

" It's not like I ever walked away" said Neal looking in front of him.

" Yeah, that's true ; you RAN." Neal rolled his eyes at that.

" Peter, you know me better than that."

"Yeah, that's what is scaring me, Neal."

" I won't vanished in thin air, I promise you."

After a minute of silence, Peter looked at Neal and saw that he was annoyed by something.

" What's on your mind now?" asked the older man sighing.

" Peter, what if i'm being kidnapp? You won't be able to track me and maybe I'll die. " said Neal in a serious tone.

"Oh, trust me! They'll bring you back!" chuckled Peter.

…

**So this is it ! I hope you liked it XD ! It's a one shot for now, but if you want more chapters, just tell me and review :) If you have any ideas that you'll like to see in this fiction (in the case you want more chapters), just PM me. Thank you and have a nice week :)**


End file.
